I Wish
by Yunie-G
Summary: Un día, mi madre me dijo que iríamos a una cena con un viejo amigo, una cena en dónde conocí a la que fue mi mejor amiga hasta unos meses antes de cumplir los diez años. ¿Quién diría que la niña rubia se enamoraría de mi? ¿Quién diría que yo, a mis nueve años, me asquearía y le dejaría de hablar? ¿Quién diría que, seis años y cinco meses más tarde, me enamoraría de ella? / AU
1. Sinopsis

**_Sinopsis_**

_He takes your hand_

_I died a little._

_I watch your eyes_

_And I'm in riddles._

_Why can't you look at me like that?_

_When you walk by,_

_I try to say it,_

_But then I freeze_

_And never do it._

_My tongue gets tied,_

_The words get trapped._

_I hear the beat_

_Of my heart_

_Getting louder_

_Whenever I'm near you._

_But I see you_

_With him,_

_Slow dancing._

_Tearing me apart,_

_'Cause you don't see._

_Whenever you_

_Kiss him_

_I'm breaking._

_Oh, how I wish that was me._

_He looks at you_

_The way that I would,_

_Does all the things,_

_I know that I could._

_If only time_

_Could just turn back._

_'Cause I got three little words_

_That I've always been dying to tell you._

_But I see you_

_With him,_

_Slow dancing._

_Tearing me apart,_

_'Cause you don't see._

_Whenever you_

_Kiss him_

_I'm breaking_

_Oh, how I wish that was me._

_With my hands_

_On your waist,_

_While we dance_

_In the Moonlight._

_I wish it was me_

_That you call later on_

_'Cause you wanna say "Good Night"_

_'Cause I see you_

_With him_

_Slow dancing._

_Tearing me apart,_

_'Cause you don't see._

_But I see you_

_With him_

_Slow dancing._

_Tearing me apart,_

_'Cause you don't see._

_Whenever you_

_Kiss him_

_I'm breaking._

_Oh, how I wish,_

_Oh, how I wish,_

_Oh, how I wish that was me..._

_Oh, how I wish that was me._

* * *

><p>Mi nombre es Percy, Percy Jackson. Tengo dieciséis años y vivo con mi madre, Sally, y mi padrastro, Paul, en Nueva York.<p>

Tengo, o mejor dicho, tenía tres mejores amigos; Grover, Thalia y Annabeth.

A Grover lo conocí en la preparatoria Yancy, una prisión para menores. A Thalia la conocí gracias a Annabeth. Y a Annabeth... Bueno, esa es una historia más larga.

Mi madre había llegado a casa del trabajo muy alegre, me dijo que se había reencontrado con un viejo amigo, y que nos había invitado a cenar. Al principio había protestado, pero cuando me dijo que habría un par de niñas de mi edad, y que Gabe, mi detestable ex-padrastro, no iba a ir, estuve de acuerdo... Claro que Gabe no, y también comenzó a protestar, aunque a él en realidad no le importaba. Sólo lo hacía por fastidiar.

Mamá lo calmó diciendo que tendría la casa para él solo y, para convencerlo del todo, le había cocinado un pastel de carne mientras yo me bañaba. Me vestí lo mas "decentemente" posible... Y por eso me refiero a una camisa de mangas cortas azul y blanca a cuadros, jeans negros y zapatillas blancas, aunque no estaba del todo seguro de porqué estaban blancas y no completamente marrones. Peiné mi cabello negro lo mejor que pude, aunque sabía que se iba a salir disparado para cualquier lado tan pronto como me dejase de ver al espejo.

Mamá se vistió con un elegante vestido blanco hasta las rodillas, con un pequeño cinturón dorado que rodeaba su cintura, perfectamente peinada. Enserio hombre, no me parecía en nada a ella. Lo único que había heredado de ella había sido el color de sus ojos y de su cabello... Muchísimas gracias, genética.

Tomamos un Taxi hasta la dirección que el señor Chase le había dado a mi madre, y golpeamos la puerta. Nos abrió un hombre rubio, con una sonrisa cordial.

-Pasen, por favor -mi madre entró, mientras le agradecía-. Es un placer volver a verte, Sally.

-Lo mismo digo, Frederick -me rodeó con un brazo-. Él es mi hijo Percy.

Frederick Chase me revolvió el pelo con una mano.

-¿Que hay, chico?

-Buenas noches, señor Chase. -Repetí exactamente lo que me dijo mi madre.

El hombre soltó una pequeña risa.

-Dime Frederick. "Señor Chase" me hace sentir viejo.

Hice una mueca.

Al parecer, el hombre se dio cuenta de mi incomodidad (Cosa que agradecí mentalmente), porque dijo;

-Oye, mi hija está en su habitación con una amiga, ¿Por qué no subes hasta que la cena esté lista?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Es la última puerta a la derecha. -Dijo, mientras apuntaba a un pasillo en el que se podían ver cuatro habitaciones.

Caminé hasta allá, mientras mi madre y Frederick iban a la cocina.

Me paré frente a una puerta en la que se leía "Annabeth" escrito sobre un papel que había sido pegado ahí.

Tragué saliva y golpeé tres veces la puerta. Se escuchó un: "¡Está abierta!" desde adentro, por lo que tomé el pomo de la puerta y lo giré, mientras sentía como mi corazón latía. Comencé a pensar que era una muy mala idea.

La puerta se abrió, revelando a un par de niñas, una rubia y la otra con el mismo color de mi cabello, sentadas en una cama, con las piernas cruzadas, una enfrente de la otra, que me miraban con una ceja levantada.

-¿Hola? -Dijo la chica de pelo negro.

-Hum... Hola. Me llamo Percy. -Dije.

La rubia se paró, y caminó hasta mí, mientras sentía como mi corazón saltaba en mi pecho, rogándome irme de ahí... Pero siguió de largo y cerró la puerta. Luego me miró, y puso una sonrisa (Forzada, me dí cuenta) en su rostro.

-¿Que hay? Me llamo Annabeth y ella es Thalia.

La chica de cabello negro levantó la mano, en un saludo aburrido.

-Mi padre ha dicho que vendrías. Estábamos hablando de...

-¿Son hermanas? -Pregunté, interrumpiéndola.

Annabeth me miró con el ceño fruncido, notablemente molesta por cortarla a mitad de frase.

-No. Y no vuelvas a interrumpir mientras hablo.

Me sentí bastante intimidado por los ojos grises, cómo un cielo tormentoso, de la rubia, aunque me parecieron un poco lindos, lo admito.

Murmuré un "Lo siento" un poco tembloroso.

Annabeth rodó los ojos.

-¿Que iba diciendo? Ah, sí, estábamos hablando de la escuela, ¿Algo que quieras decir?

-Sí -dije-. Dos cosas, realmente. Una; cómo se pongan a hablar de los chicos de la escuela, matemáticas o cosas así, me tiraré por la ventana...

-¿Te ayudo? -Dijo Thalia, mientras Annabeth me daba un suave golpe en el hombro. La ignoré seguí hablando.

-... Dos; La odio, es una prisión juvenil. Odio las materias, odio los profesores, odio tener que levantarme temprano. Odio la escuela.

-En realidad -dijo la rubia, con una media sonrisa-, estábamos hablando de lo molestos que son los profesores.

-Ése es uno de los temas principales de charla de Perseus Jackson.

Thalia se atoró con su propia saliva, mientras comenzaba a reír, igual que Annabeth.

-¿Qué? -Pregunté.

-¿Perseus Jackson? -Dijo Annabeth, entre risas- ¿Tu nombre es Perseus?

Bufé, un poco fastidiado, ¿Era necesario que me recordaran lo asqueroso que es mi nombre?

-Más les vale no llamarme así públicamente nunca, o las enterraré bajo el agua.

Pararon -Dificultosamente- de reír, y Annabeth murmuró una disculpa, aunque seguía sonriendo.

Para cuando Frederick abrió la puerta, Thalia, Annabeth y yo, nos habíamos hecho amigos. Estábamos los tres sentados en la cama de Annabeth, riendo de algo que no recuerdo muy bien.

-Veo que se llevan bien, ¿Eh? En fin, es hora de cenar, niños.

Annabeth fue la primera en pararse, pero Thalia y yo no queríamos ir a comer, queríamos hablar un poco más, y sabíamos que en la mesa no podríamos.

-Vamos a cenar... Perseus.

Dijo Annabeth, antes de salir por la puerta. Thalia soltó una risa disimulada, mientras yo me paraba, dispuesto a perseguir a Annabeth y darle un apretón en la cintura (Su punto de mayor cosquillas, cómo había descubierto).

En fin, los cuatro (Grover, Thalia, Annabeth y yo) nos veíamos siempre que podíamos, nos llevábamos muy bien.

Unos meses antes de mi cumpleaños número diez, con siete meses conociendo a Annabeth, ella me confesó que estaba enamorada de mi...

Estábamos sentados en un parque, los dos solos, mientras esperábamos a Grover, Thalia y Jason, su hermano. También era genial, pero no se parecían en nada, excepto por los ojos. Incluso había cometido en enorme error de preguntarle si era adoptado. Todavía me dolía recordar el golpe que Thalia me había dado.

De pronto, bajó la cabeza.

-¿Te sientes bien? -Le pregunté.

-Percy, tengo que decirte algo... -Murmuró.

-¿Que sucede?

Levantó su cabeza, tenía las mejillas rojas, y me miraba con esos ojos grises tormenta, que tanto me gustaban.

-Estoy enamorada de ti. -Murmuró.

Casi me dio un paro cardíaco cuando dijo eso, pensé «¿¡Que yo qué!?»

Pude sentir como mis ojos se abrían a niveles inhumanos y mi mandíbula caía, mientras mi rostro se deformaba por la impresión.

-¿Qué? -Fue lo único que salió de mi boca- Annabeth, dime que no dijiste lo que escuché que dijiste -la culpabilidad en su rostro, me indicó lo contrario-. ¡No puedes estar enamorada de mi! Eres mi mejor amiga, Annabeth. Y así quiero que se quede.

Me paré y me fui.  
>«No puede estar enamorada de mi, es mi mejor amiga. No estoy enamorado de ella, no puedo estar enamorado de ella» Era lo único que pensaba mientras caminaba devuelta a mi casa.<p>

No fue hasta seis años y cinco meses más tarde que me dí cuenta cuán equivocado estaba.

* * *

><p><strong> Bueno, espero que te guste. Me he esforzado bastante pensando en un FanFic que pueda agradar a la gente y, básicamente, mientras escuchaba la canción del principio, me pareció buena idea hacerla sobre la letra de ésta.<strong>

**La canción es "I Wish" de One Direction. Por si te interesa escucharla con letra en Español ;)**

** Es mi primer FanFic, por lo que estoy nerviosa... Déjame una Review para saber que te pareció.**

** So... Eso es todo, y, cómo ya he dicho, espero que te haya gustado y... Bueno**

** Yunie-G fuera.**


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Disclaimer****:** **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Tío Rick "Amo-Hacer-Sufrir-A-Mis-Lectores" Riordan**_

**_Nota Importante: Las partes que estén en cursiva normal (_**_Cursiva normal**) son -Según yo- Flashbacks. Excepto las canciones. Eso no tiene nada que ver.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>_

_**Debería haberte besado**_

_Well, you only need the light when its burnin low,_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow,_

_Only know you lovee her when you let her go._

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low,_

_Only hate the road when you're missing home,_

_Only know you love her when you let her go._

_Staring at the bottom of your glass_

_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last,_

_But dreams come slow and they go so fast._

_You see her when you close your eyes,_

_Maybe one day you'll understand why._

_Everything you touch surely dies._

_But you only need the light when its burning low,_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow._

_Only know you love her when you let her go._

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low,_

_Only hate the road when you're missing home._

_Only know you love her when you let her go._

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark,_

_Same old empty feeling in your heart_

_'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast._

_Well you see her when you fall asleep_

_But never to touch and never to keep_

_'Cause you loved her too much and you dived too deep._

_Well you only need the light when its burning low,_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow._

_Only know you love her when you let her go._

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low,_

_Only hate the road when you're missing home._

_Only know you love her when you let her go._

_And you let her go._

_And you let her go._

_Well you let her go._

_'Cause you only need the light when its burning low,_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow._

_Only know you love her when you let her go._

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low,_

_Only hate the road when you're missing home._

_Only know you love her when you let her go._

_'Cause you only need the light when its burning low,_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow._

_Only know you love her when you let her go._

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low,_

_Only hate the road when you're missing home._

_Only know you love her when you let her go._

_And you let her go._

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

_Estaba acostado en mi cama, lanzando una pelota hacia arriba, y atrapándola luego... Me había ganado más de un porrazo en la cara así... Bueno, el punto es que estaba aburrido._

_Pude escuchar el sonido del teléfono, pero dejé que mi mamá lo conteste._

_Al instante me sentí culpable. Ella probablemente estaba atendiendo los caprichos de El Apestoso Gabe mientras yo estaba acostado._

_Unos minutos más tarde, mi madre entró en la habitación._

_-Es para ti. -Dijo_

_Fruncí el ceño y caminé hasta allá, tomé confundido el teléfono y dije_:

_-¿Hola?_

_-Supongo, Sesos de Alga, que lo habrás olvidado. -Contestó Annabeth del otro lado. Sonreí._

_-¿Olvidar qué?_

_-Se supone que hoy nos veríamos en el parque, ¿Recuerdas?_

_La sonrisa desapareció de mi rostro._

_-¡Maldita sea, Thalia me va a matar! Estoy ahí en diez._

_Sin esperar respuesta, colgué apresuradamente el teléfono, me saqué la camiseta que traía puesta, ya que esa era de la pijama, y saqué lo primero que encontré; una musculosa verde._

_Salí de mi habitación y corrí a la cocina, dónde supuse que estaría mi madre. No me equivoqué._

_-Hey mamá... Voy al parque, vuelvo a las seis treinta, ¿De acuerdo?_

_-De acuerdo hijo. Pero se puntual. Cenaremos a las siete treinta y sabes lo mucho que Gabe odia no cenar en familia._

_Asentí con la cabeza y reprimí un bufido. "Familia", sí claro._

_Caminé hasta el parque en el que habíamos quedado, pero al llegar sólo estaba Annabeth, sentada en el césped._

_Al principio se me ocurrió que podría asustarla, ya que estaba de espaldas a mí, pero me pareció algo bastante cruel, por lo que simplemente me acerqué y me senté a su lado. Ella me sonrió._

_-Hola Percy. ¿Sabes que has llegado quince minutos después?_

_Fruncí el ceño._

_-¿Eh?_

_Soltó una risa, obviamente le causaba gracia que yo sea tan idiota._

_-Cuando te llamé has dicho "En diez estoy ahí" Y han pasado quince minutos._

_Sonreí._

_-Ese no es el punto, Chica Lista._

_Me acomodé hasta estar frente a ella._

_-¿Y los demás?_

_Su sonrisa desapareció y pareció ponerse nerviosa, al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba ligeramente. Eso me confundió._

_-Bueno... No lo sé._

_Suspiré, ligeramente aliviado._

_-Bueno, eso es un punto a favor porque si Thalia estaba aquí iba a patear mi trasero._

_Eso logró sacarle una sonora risa y aliviar un poco la ligerísima tensión que se había creado... Aunque no sabía porqué._

_-Oye Percy... Tú eres mi amigo, ¿Cierto? -Dijo._

_Fruncí el ceño._

_-¿Que clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Por su puesto que sí!_

_La respuesta pareció aliviarla._

_-Entonces... Te puedo decir todo, ¿No?_

_Sonreí, tranquilizándola._

_-Lo que sea, Chica Lista._

_-¿Lo que sea?_

_-Lo que sea. -Repetí._

_Bajó la cabeza, repentinamente interesada en sus zapatos._

_Me quedé callado, esperando a que se sintiera lista para hablar. No quería presionarla. Tal vez había pasado algo con su familia, o tal vez había discutido con Thalia._

_Unos minutos más tarde, levantó la cabeza y me miró, con miedo en los ojos. Tenía las mejillas rojas y parecía preocupada. Me asusté._

_-¿Estás bien? ¿Sucede algo? -Dije._

_-Percy... T-tú... Hum... -Cerró los ojos con fuerza, e inhaló hasta llenar sus pulmones- Percy, tú me gustas._

_Por un momento, me quedé congelado, sin que mi cerebro sea del todo capaz de procesar mis pensamientos._

_-¿Q-qué?_

_Ella me miró, cómo si todavía estuviese procesando el hecho de que me había confesado aquello._

_-Annabeth, dime que no escuché lo que dijiste -Sus mejillas furiosamente rojas, y sus ojos grises que parecían una mezcla entre tristeza y preocupación me indicaron que mis oídos estaban en perfecto funcionamiento... Y que mi mejor amiga estaba enamorada de mí-. ¡No puedes estar enamorada de mí! Eres mi mejor amiga, Annabeth. Y así quiero que se quede._

_Me paré, intentando hacer funcionar mis piernas, y corrí hasta casa sin detenerme en ningún momento._

_Abrí la puerta y la cerré con fuerza, cómo si alguien me estuviese persiguiendo. Pegué la espalda a la madera y me deslicé hasta el piso, cubriendo mi rostro con las manos._

_-¿Percy, estás bien? -Escuché preguntar a mi madre. La preocupación en su voz me hizo sentir más mal, por alguna razón- Hijo, ¿Que sucedió? Sólo han pasado viente minutos. ¿Pasó algo malo, Percy?_

_Me atreví a darle una mirada a través de mis dedos. Luego me paré, no muy seguro de qué hacer a continuación._

_El terror de que algo malo me pudiese haber sucedido que había en su rostro, me dio más pánico._

_-Estaré en mi habitación -dije, con un hilo de voz-. Tal vez no baje a cenar._

_Sin decir más, caminé hasta mi cuarto, sabiendo que durante tres meses más mi madre insistiría de manera agobiante en saber qué sucedió, pero, para ser sincero, no me podía importar menos._

_Me tiré en la cama, observando el techo._

_¿Por qué me molestaba tanto el hecho de que Annabeth estuviese enamorada de mí? ¿Qué me asustaba -No. Era más que susto. Era terror, pánico- de todo éso? No tenía ni idea, pero, en ése momento, decidí que lo mejor sería tomarme unos días para alejarme de Annabeth, sólo hasta que mi mente se aclarara._

_¿Cómo iba a saber yo que iban a pasar seis años antes de que nos volvamos a hablar?_

**...**

Hace un par de meses había cumplido los dieciséis años, y seguía sin hablarle a Annabeth. Había intentado disculparme más de una vez, pero, si no era porque no encontraba las palabras, era porque algo (O alguien) interrumpía.

Thalia, en cambio, nunca dejó de ser amiga de Annabeth, pero tampoco dejó de ser la mía.

Jason, por su lado, me recordaba constantemente lo idiota que había sido y que le debía una disculpa.

Un día me enteré de una cosa que, básicamente, cambiaría mi vida por completo; Annabeth Chase y Luke Castellan estaban saliendo.

Nunca creí que fuese posible arruinarme el día tan rápido.

¿Me enfadé? Sí, y mucho. Quiero decir, ¿Con Luke Castellan? ¿En serio? ¡Ese chico era un completo desastre!

Luke era conocido como un mujeriego rompe-corazones. No estaba exactamente "feliz" con la idea de que esté saliendo con Annabeth.

A ver, aclaremos algo; cuando mis pensamientos no eran ocupados por los estudios, exámenes, comida o cosas así, eran casi completamente ocupados por la que alguna vez fue mi mejor amiga. Me era difícil sacarla de mi cabeza, por lo que sí, Annabeth me preocupaba... Bastante más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Un par de días atrás, si alguien me hubiera preguntado la razón de eso, hubiera dicho que era por la culpa y remordimiento que tenía por haberla tratado así...

Pero, si me hicieran esa pregunta en ese momento, me habría quedado mudo. Estaba seguro de que no era culpa, pero tampoco podían ser celos, porque, técnicamente, ella ya no era mi amiga, por lo que no podía sentir los celos que sentía con Piper cada vez que Jason la hacía ruborizarse.

No estaba seguro de qué sentía, pero sí estaba seguro de que no quería a Luke cerca de Annabeth.

El resto del día tuve que soportar ver cómo Luke y Annabeth se paseaban por ahí, tomados de la manita, compartiendo risitas tontas, dedicándose sonrisas.

Estaba caminando por el pasillo, huyendo de lo que estaba a mis espaldas, por millonésima vez en el día.

Cada vez que me topaba con una "escenita" entre ambos rubios, bufaba, rodaba los ojos y volvía por donde había venido.

No estaba seguro del porqué.

Bueno, el punto es que estaba haciendo exactamente eso, cuando sentí una mano sobre mi hombro. Me volteé.

-Jackson, ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? -Preguntó Jason, entre enfadado, confundido y preocupado.

-Nada. -Contesté, pero mi tono irritado y molesto decía lo contrario.

-A mí no me mientas. Has estado comportándote raro toda la mañana.

Me relamí los labios, repentinamente nervioso.

-Mira, me estoy cansando de ver como Luke y Annabeth intercambian órganos por medio de sus bocas.

La irritación desapareció del rostro del ojiazul, sustituida por una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Celoso? -Preguntó.

-¿Que? ¡No! ¿A qué te refieres?

Podía sentir mis mejillas arder. Jason soltó una risa.

-Dios, ¡Pero si te gusta Annabeth!

Volvió a reír, pero ahora con más ganas.

-¡Claro que no! -Le dije- Cierra la boca, Jason, antes de que te la parta.

Jason dejó de lado la burla y me miró con el semblante serio.

-Percy, soy tu amigo, puedes decirme lo que quieras.

-Ya lo sé, pero ¡No me gusta Annabeth!

Me miró como diciendo: "¿En serio?". Bufé y lo golpeé suavemente en el hombro.

-Idiota. -Murmuré.

El rodó los ojos.

-Acéptalo. -Dijo.

-Cierra la boca. Es enserio.

Estaba a punto de volver con mis amigos, cuando vi que ellos caminaban hacia mí, pero había dos personas que no deberían estar ahí.

Luke Castellan le dio un golpe a Leo con una sola mano, ya que con la otra sostenía la de Annabeth, mientras todos reían de, probablemente, algo que había dicho Valdez.

Me hubiese quedado ahí, parado como un idiota hasta que ellos se acercaran a nosotros de no ser por Jason, que me tomó del brazo y me arrastró hasta ellos.

-Hey. -Dije, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Luke y Annabeth.

-¿Que hay?

Luke abrió la boca cómo para decir algo más pero se vio interrumpido por un chico que pasaba por ahí, que dijo un "Hey, ¡Hola, amigo!" antes de perderse entre la multitud.

-¿Quién era ése? -Preguntó Thalia, mirando a Luke.

-No tengo ni idea. -Contestó, conteniendo la risa. A mí no me pareció gracioso.

Luego Thalia, Annabeth, Jason, Luke y Leo se enfrascaron en una conversación que yo no escuché porque estaba perdido en mis pensamientos. Ni si quiera fui consciente de que me hicieron una pregunta hasta que Jason, que estaba a mi lado, me dio un suave codazo en el hombro.

-Disculpa -me apresuré-, ¿Qué?

-Que vamos a ir a hacer algo luego de la escuela, ¿Vienes?

Dudé un segundo antes de contestar, ignorando el hecho de que Annabeth tenía su mirada posada en mí.

No estaba muy seguro de si con "vamos" se refería a todos o a él y su novia, pero en todo caso, acepté.

-Seguro. -Dije con un encogimiento de hombros, como diciendo "No tengo nada mejor que hacer"

Me sonrió y, sólo por educación, le sonreí devuelta.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia la chica de ojos grises que estaba a su lado. Ella tenía su mirada clavada en mis ojos, con una sonrisa.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte, golpeando contra mi pecho. Mi respiración se alteró.

Por suerte, la campana resonó por los pasillos, advirtiendo que volviésemos a clases.

Desvié la mirada, tomé a Jason del brazo y lo arrastré, intentando ignorar el rubor en mis mejillas.

Caminé por el pasillo dándoles la espalda a mis amigos, a Luke, a Annabeth, a la realidad, a las mariposas que comenzaron a nacer en mi estómago...

Dándole la espalda a los sentimientos que me negaba a aceptar... Y a sentir.

**...**

Abrí de un golpe la puerta del salón, incapaz de controlar mis emociones.

Agradecí que el profesor no estuviera ahí, de lo contrario me habría ganado un sermón de dos horas acerca del cuidado del instituto.

Caminé hasta uno de los pupitres -Aun arrastrando a Jason- y me senté. Mi amigo se sentó a mi lado.

Unos minutos antes de que el profesor entrara, la chica causante de todos mis problemas entró por la puerta, así, como si nada. Riendo, con sus cabellos rubios cayendo sobre sus hombros de manera perfecta. Con sus ojos grises brillando divertidos.

Me abofeteé mentalmente en un intento fallido de sacarme a Annabeth de la cabeza.

Mi respiración era irregular, sentía un sudor frío sobre mi frente y, probablemente estaba pálido.

-Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien? Luces como si hubieras visto un fantasma. -Dijo con una pequeña risa el rubio.

Contuve el aliento, en un intento por controlar mi respiración.

-Nada, Jason. Pareces mi madre. -Dije.

Annabeth -Quién estaba acompañada por Piper- se sentó a dos mesas adelante y una a la izquierda de mí.

Maldije en voz baja, ¿Era completamente necesario que se siente en ese lugar? Digo, hay unas doscientas mesas fuera de mi campo visual, y ella se sienta justamente ahí.

No es como si fuera la primera vez que, aunque no la mire, de todas maneras la veía. Una vez se sentó directamente enfrente de mí. Pero era diferente, en esos días ella no salía con nadie.

«¡... Te gusta Annabeth!» Las palabras de Jason resonaron en mi cabeza.

Nuevamente, mi respiración -Que había logrado controlar... más o menos- se trastocó.

El profesor Farrell entró al salón, provocando el silencio inmediato, con su habitual sonrisa, irradiando buen humor.

En serio, ¿Quién podía estar tan feliz teniendo que aguantar a 26 adolescentes gritones?

Me pasé la clase entera intentando poner atención a lo que decía el profesor -Cosa que ya era difícil por sí solo-, pero no era fácil teniendo a Annabth riendo disimuladamente de vez en cuando por algo que le decía Piper.

Jason me preguntó unas seis veces más si me encontraba bien, a tal punto que le di un golpe en la cabeza, gritando en un susurro; "¡Que sí! ¡No seas pesado!"

El hecho de que pasaría toda la tarde con Annabeth tampoco ayudaba a concentrarme.

De vez en cuando me distraía, y, cuando volvía a la realidad, me encontraba a mí mismo pensando en Annabeth. En la manera en que se ponían sus ojos grises cuando pensaba, cómo si pudieses ver los engranajes de su cabeza girando. En la manera en la que el cabello rubio le caía perfectamente por los hombros, y ella ni siquiera lo pretendía ni estaba consciente de ello. La manera en que alzaba una ceja con la comisura izquierda de su labio ligeramente levantada cada vez que yo decía algo estúpido (Créeme, eso pasaba seguido).

Por quinta vez en el día (Y contando) la voz de Jason resonó por mi cabeza, como un trueno resuena por el cielo, advirtiendo la inminente tormenta.

«¡... Te gusta Annabeth!»

Sacudí mi cabeza, en un intento de sacar esos pensamientos de mi mente.

«No me gusta Annabeth, es sólo que estoy preocupado por que salga con Luke»

Me dije a mi mismo, pero no es fácil pensar eso cuando cada risa, palabra o mirada de mi chica lista, por más pequeña que sea, lograba hacer que mi respiración pareciera la de un asmático en pleno ataque.

Jason me pilló varias veces mirando a Annabeth, pero yo me excusaba alegando que era porque estaba haciendo mucho ruido y no me permitía concentrarme... Cosa que no se tragó y solo aumento más sus "sospechas".

Al finalizar la clase, Jason me bombardeó a preguntas, que yo ignoré olímpicamente.

-Hombre -dijo-, ya no lo niegues, te gusta Annabeth y punto.

Mira, yo quiero mucho a Jason, a veces es un pesado, pero la mayoría del tiempo lograba soportarlo. Sin embargo, llevaba toda la mañana escuchando sus comentarios sobre que me gustaba la novia de Luke.

Me volteé furioso hacia Jason. Probablemente mi expresión fue más dura de lo que pretendía, porque al instante dejó de describir a mis "futuros posibles" hijos con Annabeth.

-Escucha, Percy... -Comenzó.

-No, escucha tú -lo corté-. ¡Llevas todo el maldito día haciendo el idiota! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me gusta Annabeth? ¡Déjalo ya, hombre! Porque cómo vuelva a escuchar una idiotez más de tu boca... Bueno, siempre quise saber qué cara pondría Piper al enterarse de tu "amor" hacia ella. -Amenacé.

Claro que yo, y cualquiera con dos neuronas funcionales, había notado que Jason traía loca a Piper, casi tanto como ella a él.

Creo que el único que no estaba consciente de ello era Jason, por lo que palideció ante la idea.

-Bien -dijo-. Me quedaré calladito aquí y no molestaré.

-Gracias.

Me volteé y seguí mi camino hacia mi casillero.

Jason no dijo ni una palabra sobre el tema en lo que quedaba del día.

Mira, no pienso contar que pasó después, porque fue, básicamente, como todos los días;

Clases, más clases, profesores aburridos hablando de cosas aburridas, algún que otro chiste de Leo, bla, bla, bla...

La única diferencia es que mi mente no paraba de reproducir aquel momento en el que la Annabeth de nueve años le decía al Percy de casi diez que estaba enamorada de él, imaginaba qué hubiese pasado si en vez de huir la hubiese aceptado.

No paraba de echar miradas disimuladas hacia la rubia.

Incluso había renunciado a intentar sacarla de mi mente. Es más, colaboraba a pensar en ella, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su cabello, su mirada...

Luego de horas de confusión sobre qué sentía, me rendí ante la afirmación de mi amigo;

«¡... Te gusta Annabeth!»

Dejé caer mis hombros, con un suspiro de derrota.

Lo entendí en ese momento.

Era demasiado tarde...

Me había enamorado de Annabeth.

Tal vez siempre lo estuve, pero no había sido capaz de notarlo hasta ese día.

Nuevamente me maldije por haber dejado a Annabeth de lado.

En el momento en el que ella me lo confesó, tuve que haberla besado...

Bueno, no. Tal vez no besarle, tenía diez años. Pero no tuve que haber dicho lo que dije, no tuve que haberla dejado de lado...

Era un idiota. Ahora ella estaba con Luke, y de seguro que estaba enfadada conmigo por cómo la traté. Siendo inmaduro por algo que había pasado hace años.

Nuevamente, dirigí mi mirada a Annabeth, que, ahora, estaba en la tercera fila, al lado de Luke.

-Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. -Dije, en un susurro que nadie había podido escuchar.

Si no hubiese dicho aquello... Si no hubiese actuado como un idiota... Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, ella estaría conmigo ahora.

Tal vez yo sería quién la bese, quién tome su mano, quién la hiciese sonreír, quién ocupase sus pensamientos de la misma forma en que ella ocupaba los míos.

Pero ahora era muy tarde, no podía ir y decirle "Oye, lo siento por lo de cuando éramos niños, pero me he dado cuenta de que me gustas, ¿Salimos o qué?"

Y sí, sabía que esos pensamientos eran egoístas por mi parte. Yo había sido quién la había apartado como si tuviese una enfermedad rara y contagiosa, y sólo porque Luke era su novio, ahora yo notaba cuánto me gustaba. Pero eso no me importaba.

De todas formas, yo la había lastimado y, probablemente, nunca tendría una oportunidad. Y todo, sólo por haberme enojado con Annabeth por algo que ella no podía controlar.

Era un idiota, y debía dejar que sea Luke quién cure las heridas que yo provoqué. Yo no podía, ni me permitiría seguir lastimándola.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, como verán, tardé un poco en subir este capítulo, lo siento.<strong>

**Me fue difícil escribirlo, tenía lagunas _inspiracionales_ (?), luego tuve que terminarlo, después tuve que darle unas doscientas revisadas para asegurarme de que todo estaba perfecto y, finalmente, dársela a mi Beta... Pero finalmente pude subirlo y espero que te guste :D**

**Déjame una Review diciendo que te pareció el capítulo.**

**Perdón también porque está muy corto, pero, cómo ya he dicho, no tengo inspiración.**

**Por cierto, la canción es "_Let Her Go_" de Passenger ;)**

**Quiero agradecer a mi Beta Reader por todo, les agradecería que se pasen a leer un poco su historia, se llama "_El uno para el otro_" y es de Percy y Piper. A mi me gustó mucho e incluso ya tiene su secuela; "_Se gana con el corazón". Es muy buena._**

_fernando2308_**, eres genial ;)**

**Bueno, dejando atrás el Spam; Gracias por leer.**

**Se despide,**

**Yunie-G**


End file.
